Conventionally, X-ray diagnosis apparatuses are provided with a road map function as a function to support manipulations during intervention treatments. The road map function supports manipulations of a medical device in a blood vessel, by generating a blood vessel image while using image data acquired with the use of a contrast agent and including information about the blood vessel and further displaying the generated blood vessel image so as to mask a fluoroscopic image.
Further, X-ray diagnosis apparatuses are also provided with a filtering function to control X-ray radiating processes by using various types of filters, for the purpose of reducing radiation exposure amounts of examined a subject during acquisitions of X-ray images. For example, an X-ray diagnosis apparatus uses such a filtering function to exercise control in such a manner that the radiation dose of the X-rays to be radiated onto the region other than a region of interest is arranged to be lower than the radiation dose of the X-rays radiated onto the region of interest including a site to be treat and a medical device, for the purpose of reducing the radiation exposure amount of the subject while generating a sharp X-ray image of the region of interest.